The Fastest One
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Bugs Bunny he makes a bet that the Road Runner and Speedy Gonzales are the fastest there is. What he doesn't know is Oliver knows someone who's quite fast and he proves that sometimes it's good to be fast.
1. Chapter 1

The Bet

It was at the Looney Tunes Bar that Bugs Bunny made a bet that Speedy Gonzales and the Roadrunner are the fastest things alive.

Now what he didn't know was that Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow heard what he said and he knew that was complete bullshit.

"Ok Bunny so you think those two are really fast? Well can they run so fast that they could go back in time?" he then asked him

"Uh I don't think so." Bugs replied

"Yeah because they've never ran that fast compared to Barry Allen who's the fastest man alive." Oliver then said

"Oh really so about we do a race to find out who's really the fastest one alive?" Bugs then asked him

"Sure and believe me Bunny Barry will prove you wrong." Oliver replied

And so they both shaked on it and Oliver knew Barry could it but he first had to convince him to do the race.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver Tells Barry

So Oliver went to Central City to talk to Barry about the news he heard earlier.

"Hey Barry?" he asked politely

"Yes Oliver?" he then asked

"I hear that Speedy Gonzales and the Roadrunner may be faster than you." he then said to him

"What? That's crazy they realize that I could easily outrun them and they wouldn't see it coming." Barry replied

"Well i'm glad you said that because Bugs and I have agreed to do a race to see if you really are the fastest one there is." Oliver then replied

"That works and don't worry i'll definitely be there." Barry then said to him

And so since Barry was about to do this he knew that he was about to go on the race of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Ready For The Race

Barry was getting ready for the race by exercising and working out.

By doing so, he gets better and better and he knows that he'll do just fine when the race does come.

Meanwhile the other 2 were also getting ready and they also knew this was a big deal.

The news of the race was getting crazier and crazier because once it's started spreading, it went like wildfire.

So Bugs knew that if Speedy and the Roadrunner fail to win the race, then he would be so embarrassed by them.

Let's just say the race was that big of a deal.


	4. Chapter 4

The Race Has Come

Once the day of the race did come, the whole world was watching to see what would come next in the race.

Barry Speedy and the Roadrunner were warming up and they knew this was going to be quite the race for them.

Now usually Willie E Coyote would do anything to get the Roadrunner but this time he's decided to take a break and he hoped the Roadrunner would be faster than Barry.

So once the race was about to begin, they then lined up and got set.

Then the 3 words in order would be "Ready Set Go!"

And off they went and the race has begun at last.

Barry then knew he had to show the world how fast he really is.


	5. Chapter 5

It Gets Intense

While the race was going, the intensity was getting crazier and crazier.

Now the roadrunner thought he had the lead but Speedy was catching up to him.

And you think they would have an advantage but however that would change.

When Barry was catching up, they both didn't see him coming and once he passed them the crowd and the world couldn't believe it at all.

For Oliver he knew he could do it and he was quite impressed by his speed.

For Bugs however he knew betting against Barry was about to become a big mistake.

So yeah let's just say the race was that intense.


	6. Chapter 6

Who Wins The Race

So when the finish line was near Barry pushed himself harder and harder to make sure he would finish the race.

However the other 2 wouldn't go down so easily because they started catching up to him.

But when the finish line was crossed, many folks didn't know who won.

So a review was needed they looked very carefully and they concluded that Barry has won the race by a toe.

When Barry heard that he won the race, he was really glad he was able to make it that far.

As for Speedy and the roadrunner well they knew they just weren't fast enough to finish the race so they decided to congratulate Barry on the victory.

Bugs then saw Oliver and said in a polite way "Well Oliver you were right after all. I guess betting against Barry was my fault because I honestly didn't think he would win the race."

"Let's just say Barry can run and when he runs he means it by impressing not just me but everyone that he knows." Oliver replied

And so Barry was now the fastest one alive.


End file.
